The Amazing Race
by SFogh
Summary: What happens when a crude bartender from the South and a strong minded doctor from the North are forced to work together in a competition for a million dollars?
1. Intro

**AN: **I got the idea for this story a few days ago and I'm really exited about it. Hopefully while writing this story, I'll get some inspiration to complete my other stories. As the summary says, this is an AU story. I've changed many of the characters back stories to fit the story but their personalities stays the same.

**I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of the characters. **

**R&R!**

* * *

"Please sign here and here sir," said the man behind the desk.

Lavon Hayes was used to signing papers but just in case, he brought his lawyer with him.

"It looks solid," the lawyer said.

"Okay" he said and wrote his name on the dotted line like he used to when he was a professional football player.

"Your turn cousin," he said, handing the pen to Lynly. She smiled excitedly and signed her name.

"I'm so looking forward to this Lavon. It's gonna be epic."

Lavon nodded as Lynly signed and asked for direction to the nearest toilet.

Lavon strolled out of the office in the direction of the lobby with a smile on his face. His cousin had begged him for months to participate in the competition but since he didn't really need the money, he was hesitant at first. Right now though, he was excited to help his cousin realize her dreams.

As he walked through the building's narrow corridors he heard an agitated voice coming from the lobby ahead.

"You've got to be kiddin' me! So what you're sayin' is, that you're quitting on me again." The voice sounded angry.

"_No Wade, I'm not quitting on you again. If I could be there, I would."_

"Somehow I find that hard to believe. It's like when momma died all over again. You do realize dad will die if we don't come up with the money for the surgery?"

"_I know Wade," _the voice said defeated. _"There is nothing I can do. They have recalled me. I have to go unless I want to spend time in a military jail. There really is nothing I can do."_

"Then what am I suppose to do Jesse? I can't enter by myself!" Wade yelled into the cellphone.

"_I'm sorry bro, maybe a solution will present itself."_

"Not bloody likely! That's not how life works; at least not for me." Wade sighed. "Just come back in one piece bro. I'll think of somethin'."

"_I really wish I could be there Wade. I've no doubt we could win this thing. Can't they assign you another partner?"_

"I don't know Jesse. Right now, I just want to get drunk!"

"_That isn't healthy Wade. It doesn't solve anything."_

"I don't recall asking for you opinion. I've gotta go. Take care bro." With those words he hung up and headed for the exit.

Lavon rounded the corner in time to see the guy leaving the building in a hurry.

* * *

Wade exited the building with haste looking at his phone to find the nearest bar. He was scrolling through his options when he collided with a very movable object. He looked up from his phone to find a petite brunette looking up at him with fury from the ground she landed on.

"What the HELL!," She exclaiming looking at the man standing in front her grinning and making no attempt to help her get up. "Are you going to just stand there and laugh you.. you.. inconsiderate buffoon?"

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't see you there," he spoke with an unmistakable southern drawl and smiled at her as she took his outstretched hand. She was a sight for sore eyes, so he couldn't help but turn on the charm.

"If you think that church smile is going to excuse you from what you did, you are sorely mistaken... idiot," Zoe said while sweeping the dirt off her expensive outfit.

"You seem a bit more upset that the situation called for girl," Wade tried in an attempt to disarm the situation.

"Did you just call me girl?" She snorted. "Get out of my way cowboy," she said moving past the stranger blocking the entrance.

"Cowboy?" he questioned with raised eyebrows but she had already entered the building. _What a pretentious snob_, Wade thought as he continued his search for a drinking hole.

* * *

Zoe was furious. What was this guy's problem?! He obviously wasn't from the city. His clothes revealed as much. She closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. She wasn't going to let some rude stranger ruin her day. She dragged her large suitcase through the lobby and noticed a familiar sign telling her where to go. The sign was an arrow with a red and two yellow stripes. She smiled thinking about the journey she was about to embark on and continued down the corridor when she saw a tall man standing by a vending machine. She was about to ask him for directions when he turned around and looked at her.

"No way, Lavon Hayes, linebacker for the Giants. What are you doing here?"

"_Retied _linebacker," he pointed out. "And I guess the same thing you are, although I hope you ain't racing in that outfit miss..?" he said eyeing her high heels, dress and suitcase".

"Zoe Hart," she responded. "And I'm going to be the first contestant to win while being stylish at the same time," she said matter of factly and grinned.

Lavon chuckled. "Good luck with that. The sign up is just down the hall to the left."

"Thanks," she replied smiling and walked past him in her Louboutins. Lavon shook his head and pulled the bottled water out of the machine. That was about the craziest girl he had ever met.

* * *

Zoe entered the room, noticing the guy behind the desk. She looked at her phone. No messages. Where was he? It had been his idea to do this with her to make up for the countless recitals, science fairs and graduations he hadn't shown up for. On her last birthday he told her he had pulled some strings and got them a spot on the show. She had been so excited since it was her favorite TV show.

She walked towards the guy and announced herself. He took out a piece a paper and asked her to sign. She grabbed a pen and signed the papers in front of her. She smiled when seeing her dad's name next to hers. She wondered if one day in the future their names would be side by side on a hospital's surgeon chart or maybe even their own private surgical practice.

Then her phone rang. It was him.

"Hey dad, where are you. I'm standing in the sign up office and you aren't here. Having problems in traffic?" She asked.

"_Honey, I'm sorry,"_ he started.

"Don't tell me you aren't coming. It was my birthday gift for Christ sake!" She could feel the tears welling up.

"_I'm so sorry pumpkin, but the King of Jordan is having heart problems. They asked for me specifically. I can't turn them down. It's a big opportunity for me."_

"But what about me dad? You promised!" Zoe whispered as the tears started their way down her cheeks. Her father was letting her down once gain.

"_I know sweetie, but I'll make it up to you when I get back. Maybe we can tour the world just the two of us?"_

"It won't be the same and you know it. I was so looking forward to us competing together, showing the world what two determined surgeons could do. This isn't fair dad." She was sobbing now.

"_I know but that's the life of a world renowned surgeon. You''ll understand once you are older and in my situation. I've got to go Zoe. They are announcing the first class passengers to board. I'll be back before you know it". _Then the line went quiet.

Zoe wiped the tears with her sleeve. She most definitely didn't understand. She swore that when she had kids, she would never abandon them for a job opportunity. She approached the guy behind the desk. He was talking on the phone.

"Yes, I understand. That is of course an unfortunately situation. I'll see what we can do about it sir. Have a good evening."

He hung up and turned his attention to the woman in front of him. "What can I do for you miss? Where is your teammate?"

"Here's the thing," she began with a trembling voice. "He isn't coming, so I.. I mean _we_ have to withdraw from the competition."

"I'm sorry miss, but you have already signed the papers."

"What do you mean I've already signed the papers. My father isn't here so we can't be on the show!"

"I'm sorry but the rules stipulate that when you have signed the papers, you have to be on the show," the guy said with a tremble in his voice.

"Then tell me ... Frank," Zoe said eerily calm looking at the name tag on his shirt and then exploded "How the fuck am I going to compete without a partner! How the H is that going to work?!" She furrowed her eyebrows and starred at the person in front of her.

"Well, I... I...," Frank stuttered.

"Well what Frank?!".

"I think I might have a solution," he said as he fumbled with some papers. This beautiful woman was screaming at him and he was scared to death. "Another contestant just phoned me and told me his teammate couldn't be here either. I can sign you up with him."

"I don't want to compete with some random guy. I want to be on the show with my dad or I'm not doing it!" She crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry miss but unless you are willing to endure a lawsuit, you'll have to," Frank said ducking behind the papers he was holding.

Zoe sighed heavily. "FINE! Just don't count on me making _any_ effort to win!"

With that Zoe turned on her heels and high-tailed it out of the office.

Frank wiped a few droplets of perspiration off his forehead and got started on the paperwork making Zoe Hart and Wade Kinsella teammates on The Amazing Race.

* * *

**I hope you liked the intro to this story!**


	2. Headed down under - Part I

**AN: **So this is the second chapter of Zoe and Wade in a race around the world! :)

Phil and clues will be in italic. So will any taped interviews be.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hart of Dixie or any of the characters. I also don't own The Amazing Race.**

**Leg title: Headed down under: Leg #1 - Los Angeles, USA - Sydney, Australia – Part I**

* * *

_"Los Angeles is known around the world for its entertainment industry and located in Burbank is The Warner Brother's Studios. This staple in the TV world, founded in 1923 by the Warner Brothers and currently host to TV shows like The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men and Hart of Dixie, will now serve as the starting line in a race around the world!"_

_"In a moment eleven teams will make their way here in limousines and each team will have the opportunity to win a million dollars and a chance to win The Amazing Race!"_

"_The eleven teams are..."_

**"Harold and George, father and son lawyers from Boston, Massachusetts."**

_George: "My dad and I are lawyers for Goldman Sacs. We are used to surviving in a cutthroat environment, dealing with stressful situations and trying to find solutions to complex problems. That should give us an edge on the race."_

_Harold: "I'm very proud of my son and what he has accomplished. I hope I can make him proud on this race."_

**"Tansy and Shelley, barmaids from Danville, Kentucky"**

_Tansy: "Shelley and I have been working together as barmaids for the past four years. We have high energy and dazzlin' smiles."_

_Shelley: "If all the challenges are 'bout mixin' and pourin' drinks, the million dollars is ours baby! High Five!"_

**"Tom and Wanda, newlyweds and beekeepers from Ellsworth, Kansas."**

_Wanda: "Tom and I got married two weeks ago. He was so nervous when he asked me to be his wife. It was so adorable."_

_Tom: "We live and work together. We basically spend all of our time together."_

_Wanda: "The race will be our honeymoon so we hope it will be a long one."_

**"Lavon and Lynly, cousins from Dallas, Texas."**

_Lynly: "I'm like the biggest fan of the show. I've watched every episode like a hundred times. I'm so excited to finally get the chance to be on the race and to race along side my famous cousin."_

_Lavon: "And Lavon Hayes is happy to be able to help his cousin fulfill her dream. I'll try my best to keep up with you."_

**"Lemon and Annabeth, belles and best friends from Savannah, Georgia."**

_Lemon: "Annabeth and I are not your typical southern belles. We are classy but we are also fearless."_

_Annabeth: "I love to cook and Lemon is very organized so if we win..."_

_Lemon: "When"_

_Annabeth: "Yes, when we win The Amazing Race, we are opening our own catering business."_

**"Addie and Bill, married couple from Ellensburg, Washington."**

_Addie: "Bill and I have been married for almost fifteen years."_

_Bill: "I'm a Forest Ranger and she is a nurse. Our work hours mean we can literally go days without seeing each other. It has taken a toll on our marriage."_

_Addie: "This race is a chance for us to reconnect and hopefully fall in love with each other all over again."_

**"Emmeline and Rose, aunt and niece from Annandale, Minnesota."**

_Rose: "My aunt is my hero and role model. She is a journalist for the Star Tribune and I want to be just like her. I have a blog where I write about what happens in our small town. Got to start somewhere right?"_

_Emmeline: "In my profession it is important to know what is going on in the world and this race will be great opportunity for Rose to experience it first hand."_

**"Ethan and Zoe, father and daughter surgeons from New York, New York."**

_Zoe: "My dad is one of the best cardiac surgeons in the world and I want to follow in his footsteps. We are going to show the world what two strong-minded surgeons from New York can do."_

_Ethan: "Due to my line of work and being the best at it, I haven't been home so this trip..."_

_Zoe: "Race, dad. It's a race."_

_Ethan: "Don't interrupt honey. As I was saying, this race is my birthday gift to her. A chance to spend some time with my daughter."_

**"Wade and Jesse, brothers from Bluebell, Alabama."**

_Jesse: "Wade and I were very close as kids, but after I joined the army we sorta drifted apart. This will be a chance for us to bond again and at the same time race for a million dollars."_

_Wade: "We're both very athletic and good with our hands. If that ain't enough we can always charm our way through the race *wink*."_

**"Chicken and Rocket, brothers and moonshiners from the Appalachian Mountains, North Carolina."**

_Chicken and Rocket: "Heelloooo America. We are the Truitt Brothers and we are going to win The Incredible Race.. Woooohooo!"_

**"Brick and Magnolia, father and daughter from Southern California."**

_Brick: "Ever since my wife Alice passed away, Magnolia and I have been struggling to make it on our own. Alice handled everything around the house, but I think we have managed quite well. Isn't that right Honey?"_

_Magnolia: "If you mean we're still alive then yes. You should see my dad try and cook Mac 'n Cheese or try to fold laundry. It's hilarious."_

_Brick: "The point is, we faced the challenges and overcame them. And now we will face another set of challenges and we will overcome them too."_

* * *

After the teams arrived, they formed a half circle around Phil. Zoe noticed the obnoxious guy from the day before was also standing by himself.

"_Welcome to The Amazing Race!"_

"_Before we get started, we have some business to take care of. Due to different and unfortunate circumstances two teams are one member short, so for the first time in Amazing Race history two teams merge into one."_

Zoe eyes bulged as she realized what was happening. _You've got to be kidding me, _she mouthed and shook her head.

"_Wade if you would go stand next to your new race partner."_

Wade hesitatingly started to head towards Zoe's location. Racing with a high-strung crazy person was far from the ideal scenario but, from his past, Wade had learned to make the best of a bad situation. Besides, she most certainly wasn't bad to look at. He strode confidently to her side and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like it's you and me city girl." He grinned.

"Don't ... touch me," she hissed and brushed his hand of her shoulder. "And for the second time, don't call me girl. I'm a woman … and a surgeon," she added proudly.

"Whoa, you're a feisty one. I like that," he chuckled which made her roll her eyes.

Lemon covered her mouth trying to stifle a laugh.

"What are you laughing at Barbie?" She shouted and sized up the blond woman ten feet away.

"Barbie?!" Lemon exclaimed "Well, I've never … You miss, are rude! And obviously not familiar with the show. Who in their right mind would compete in those ridiculous high heels and shorts that would fit a 10 year old!?"

"Well, at least I _have_ fashion sense," Zoe smirked mockingly. Wade was very amused by the situation and couldn't help but laugh. He stopped when an elbow made contact with his abdomen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lemon glared at the petite brunette.

"It means that outfit stopped being modern … in the nineteen fifties … "

"_LADIES!" _Phil bellowed_ "Let's focus on why you are all here or you will miss your flights."_

"_As many of you have probably already figured out, this means we are down to ten teams. We could just add another non-elimination leg, but we found a local couple from right here in Los Angeles. Here they come, Lily Anne and Meatball, dating country singers."_

_In just a few minutes you'll be leaving on a race around the world. There are twelve legs on this race. At the end of each leg of the race there is a pit stop. You'll to get them as fast as you can because if you are last you may be eliminated. _

"_When I say GO, you can run to your belongings and select one of the __cars __in the parking lot. Inside the car you will find your first clue."_

"_If you win this first leg of the race you will win an express pass and a second express that you must hand over to another team before the end of the fifth leg."_

"_The first team to cross the finish line after twelve legs will win one million dollars and The Amazing Race!"_

"_The world is waiting for you."_

"_Good luck, travel safe, GO!"_

* * *

Everyone started sprinting towards the cars. Zoe though had no intentions of running. She meant what she said the day before. If she couldn't run the race with her dad, she wasn't going to make any efforts to make it past the first leg. She didn't care about Wayne or whatever the redneck's name was. What was he going to do with the money anyway? Buy more cows to tip over?

Wade quickly made it to his backpack but was stunned by what he saw. A suitcase?! Really?! Was the chick planning on bringing that monstrosity with her? She was even crazier that he had originally thought. He looked behind him to look for her as the rest of the teams headed towards the cars. Was she walking?! What was this girl's.. correction.. woman's problem. This was a race for fuck sake. One that he needed to win.

He put his own backpack on his back and picked up the suitcase. He almost dropped it, it was so heavy. At this point Zoe had caught up.

"Are you insane?!" He questioned. She ignored him and walked past him towards the only car left.

"Are you deaf?" He said following her. "What's in this thing? Rocks? Why don't you have a backpack? He was clearly frustrated.

She stopped, turned around and glared at him. "Backpacks are too small and they wrinkle my clothes. Besides, it's not that heavy … wuss."

"You carry it then," he said and dropped it on the asphalt.

"HEEY ASSHOLE! That suitcase cost more than you probably make in a year!"

"This ..." She reached down and pulled out the handle. "is called a handle and those round things on the bottom are called wheels. Maybe they haven't been invented where you are from, but us civilized homo sapiens use them to transport heavy things around."

She huffed and sauntered to the car leaving a flabbergasted Wade behind scratching the nape of his neck. It was going to be a long and unpleasant experience traveling with this impossible broad. If they even made it past the first leg. The image of his dad's face appearing in his mind snapped him out of his daze. He would just have to endure the craziness if he would have any chance to win the money.

When he reached the car, Zoe was trying to lift her suitcase into the trunk. He stopped and watched the spectacle. He had seen enough episodes of the show to know there would probably be two flights and their chance to be on the first flight was non-existing now. Might as well enjoy the mysterious creature in front of him trying to lift a suitcase over half her size.

"Doc, you need a hand with that," he offered after several failed attempts.

"No," she panted as mustered up all her strength and finally managed to complete her mission. Barely. "See, I don't need your help." She smiled triumphantly and slipped into the backseat.

"Well, okay then." He tossed his backpack in with her mutated luggage, closed the trunk and got in the driver's seat.

He drove the car out of the parking lot and looked around for the clue. "Is the clue back there Doc?" He asked.

"What did you just call me?"

"Doc? You _are_ a doctor right?

"I'm a surgeon and my name is Zoe."

"I like Doc better. It's shorter."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "It's the same length dumb ass."

"And my name ain't idiot, asshole or dumb ass. It's Wade."

"Whatever," Zoe deadpanned.

Wade pulled over, slammed the breaks and turned around to look at Zoe. "Seriously, what's your problem with me? What have I done to deserve this attitude?"

"What attitude?" Zoe retorted indifferently.

"That attitude. I know I'm not the one you wanted to race with and honey you wouldn't exactly be my first choice either. But can't we call a truce and try to get along?"

"Honey?"

"Here we go again." Wade rolled his eyes. "You know not everything is meant as an insult."

"So you admit you have been insulting me," she pointed out.

Wade made a face palm gesture and returned to his original position behind the steering wheel. At this rate they wouldn't even make the second flight.

They both remained silent for a little while.

"It's not about you Wade." Zoe spoke softly. "I mean sure I don't like you very much, but it's not about you."

"Enlighten me then."

"You wouldn't understand," she said and looked out the window.

"Try me. I'm a good listener."

She sighed "I was supposed to run this race with my dad. It was my birthday present from him. I was so excited to finally get some attention from him. I mean we work in the same hospital but we hardly ever talk or hang out. This was supposed to make up for that. And then..." Zoe swallowed hard fighting the tears.

"And then he bailed on you."

"How did you know?" She asked surprised.

"Because I know the feelin'. I was supposed to run the race with my brother but the army recalled him. I know it's not the same thing but still."

"He offered to travel the world with me when he got back, but it's not the same you know."

"I understand." He paused. "Though it must be nice to have the money to be able to travel the world."

"Is that why you are doing this? She asked. "Because you don't have the means to travel?"

Wade pondered his answer for a moment. "Seein' the world is a bonus but I'm doing it for the money. Not everyone has a rich dad or a fancy job."

"Hey, I've worked very hard to get where I am. Maybe you just aren't ambitious enough."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just, not everyone gets the opportunity to go after their dreams."

"Why not? All it takes is determination and hard work."

Wade sighed. "We should get moving. Do you have the clue back there or not?"

"No, have you checked the car's computer?"

"Good idea Doc." Wade turned the on-board computer on and Phil's voice filled the car. A picture of a building appeared on the screen.

_Go to the marked counter at Los Angeles International Airport, tell the person behind the desk the name of the city and country where the building is located and they will present you with your plane ticket. The first four teams to check in get seats on the first plane arriving at 8 am local time. The second flight lands at two hours later. Once there look for you next clue near this iconic building._

Wade studied the picture but came up empty. Geography hadn't been his best subject in high school.

"Do you recognize the building Doc?"

"You don't?" She asked surprised and leaned forward. It was one of the most recognizable buildings in the world.

"If I did, I wouldn't ask, now would I?" He responded clearly irked by the superiority in her voice.

"You want my help or not?" She said irritated by his response.

"I thought we had called a truce," he reminded her.

"Fine … that is the Sydney Opera House ... In Australia," she added.

"Yeah, I know where Sydney is, Doc. I ain't stupid."

"Could have fooled me," she said and leaned back.

Wade bit his tongue. _We have a truce_ he reminded himself and drove onto the road again.

They spent most of the ride in silence with Zoe looking out the window and Wade trying to navigate the, for him, foreign roads of LA.

"So what kind of surgeon are you," Wade said, trying to make conversation.

It took Zoe a moment to respond as she was thinking about her dad doing open heart surgery on a King. It certainly was a notch in her father's belt performing that particular operation but she was still disappointed he had chosen his career over her. Again.

"I'm well on my way to become a cardiac surgeon like my dad."

"Does that include operating on livers?" He asked carefully.

She was about make a snide comment about him not knowing what cardiac meant, but she wanted to respect the truce.

"No, I'm a heart surgeon. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he answered casually, hoping to end the conversation there.

"Why would you ask about the liver specifically if you didn't have a reason?" She replied inquiringly.

"It ain't important. Forget I asked."

"Fine." She responded and looked out the window again.

They spent the rest of the car ride to the airport in silence.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far. In the next chapter we will see how Zoe and Wade deal with the first challenges on the race. Stay tuned.**

**Which race challenges would you like them to face? What countries/cities would you like them to visit? I can't promise I will use any suggestions but who knows...**


	3. Headed down under - Part II

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the great reviews. Remember to keep them coming! I don't see many reviews on mine or other stories from other authors though. Why is that? I know I don't always do it myself but at least I'm trying. Do authors not read the other stories here? I do, mostly for pleasure but also for inspiration and I learn a lot about how to write from reading stories from the many talented writers here.**

**Just so you don't have to read the previous chapter (you are welcome to though hehe), here is a list of the teams:**

_- Zoe and Wade_

_- Harold and George: The Lawyers_

_- Tansy and Shelley: The Barmaids_

_- Tom and Wanda: The Newlyweds_

_- Meatball and Lily Anne: The Country Singers_

_- Bill and Addie: The Married Couple_

_- Emmeline and Rose: Team Minnesota_

_- Rocket and Chicken: The Moon Shining Brothers_

_- Lemon and Annabeth: The Belles_

_- Lavon and Lynly: The Cousins_

_- Brick and Magnolia: The Doctor and Daughter_

******Leg title: Headed down under: Leg #1 - Los Angeles, USA - Sydney, Australia – Part II**

* * *

Having parked the car, Wade walked into the airport with Zoe on his tail. He looked around frantically for the marked counter. He figured the marker would be on the lighted signs over the counters and therefore focused his attention on them. Did they park at the right terminal? He was sure he parked in the marked spots. He walked with haste towards another set of counters when he heard Zoe's voice.

"WADE!"

He turned around and saw Zoe pointing in the other direction. His looked in the direction she was pointing and saw the marker hanging from a pole. He hurried back and gave her a big smile and ran towards the marked counter.

"Good eyes Doc, he said as he passed her. Zoe just shrugged her shoulders but then couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Where are you going?" The woman behind the counter said.

"Sydney, Australia," he said anxiously.

"You're in luck. Another ten minutes and you would've have missed your flight." Wade closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What a relief. They were still in the race.

"Ma'am, I need to check in you luggage," the woman said looking at Zoe. Wade hung his head. That suitcase of hers was yet again causing trouble.

"You know this means we have to wait for it when we get there right?" He said accusingly at Zoe.

She just ignored him and put her giant suitcase on the weight.

"Is there any way you can ensure this suitcase gets off the plane quickly," Wade pleaded with the woman behind the desk."

"I'll see what I can do Sir, but I can't make any promises."

"Okay, thank you."

* * *

Entering the waiting area they saw the other teams making small talk. The only ones not there was The Lawyers, The Belles, The Newlyweds and The Cousins.

Zoe took a seat away from the others and started reading a magazine she had picked up in the airport. Wade sat down next to one half of the couple that got into the race last minute, glad he could get away from his crazy team mate, even if it was only for a short while.

"Hi, I'm Meatball," the guy offered.

"Wade."

"So what's up with her?" He nodded his head in Zoe's direction.

"My race partner?" He chuckled. "She is all kind of crazy. Can you believe she brought a suitcase to the race? She's insane!"

"Is she you girlfriend?"

"No, she.."

"Oh wait, she is your ex right? Those can go all Kill Bill on you. Trust me, I know. I tried splitting up with this one," he whispered the last part and discretely pointed to Lily Anne sitting next to him talking to one of the barmaids. "Let' just say it didn't sit well with her and here were are … still dating." He laughed.

"She ain't my ex nor my girlfriend. She's crazy. We are just race partners if even that. It's like she doesn't even want to be here."

"She is hot though! You're gonna hit that?" Meatball winked and nudged Wade with his elbow.

Wade looked in Zoe's direction. "I'll admit she ain't bad to look at, but I'm pretty sure I ain't her type."

"I'm not saying you should date her … just show her a good time, if you know what I mean." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean but I'm here to win the race. Hitting on her might just make things worse between us."

Zoe was reading her magazine, captivated by an article about the spring fashion trends, when she felt the presence of someone next to her. She lowered her magazine and glanced at the person sitting next to her.

"I love your outfit. I'm Rose," the girl said enthusiastically.

"Hi, I'm Zoe," she responded and focused on the article again.

"I'm from a small town outside Minnesota. Where are you from? Probably some big city."

Without looking up, Zoe answered. "Yeah, I'm from New York."

"O.M.G. Really?! I've always wanted to go to New York. Sex in the city are my favorite show. I'm a Charlotte wishing she was a Carrie."

Zoe put down her magazine. This girl was relentless. "I'm a Miranda _also _wishing she was a Carrie". Zoe smiled and looked at the girl. She was young and pretty and she looked familiar. "Are you in the Race too," she asked?

"Um huh, I'm racing with my aunt. She's like my role model."

"I wish I was here with my role model," Zoe smiled sadly.

"That's right you got teamed up with that southern guy. He's hot," Rose swooned and looked over her shoulder towards Wade. "Don't you think so?"

"Wade? He's obnoxious and rude!"

"You know those two aren't mutually exclusive," Rose stated.

Zoe looked at Wade. "I guess he isn't bad to look at," Zoe conceded. "But... "

"_Calling all passengers for Flight 362 for Sydney, Australia. We will now be boarding all passengers. Please have your boarding pass and passport ready."_

* * *

The plane taxied down the runways of LAX, made its final turn and revved up its engines.

"Are you okay there Wade?" Zoe asked, looking up from her magazine, seeing him visibly unsettled. He was grabbing the armrests with force and closing his eyes.

"I'm not a fan of flying, that's all."

She chuckled. "Don't worry. Traveling by plane is normally very safe."

"Not exactly helping there Doc."

"Just take a deep breath and think happy thoughts," she offered.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

A few min later they were in the air and leveling out. Wade came back to reality.

"So where did you go," Zoe asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"You totally zoned out so I assume you went to a happy place."

He smiled to himself and looked out the window. A few moments ago he had been playing with his brother in the sun. It was a hot summer day at the beach and his mom and dad were laying out a blanket and setting up for lunch. He had been nine years old and with-out a care in the world. Just one year later his world had been turned up-side down.

"You're not going to tell where you went?"

"It's kinda private Doc."

"Oh come on, you can tell me. That is unless it involves sexual content. Then please keep it to yourself." She held up her hands.

He couldn't help but smirk at her comment and was about to speak.

"You know what? I don't want to know the answer." She rolled her eyes and turned her focus to her magazine again.

* * *

When the plane landed, all the teams headed for the exit except one team that made their way to Luggage Claim.

After several minutes standing at the conveyor belt, and with no sighting of Zoe's luggage, Wade got impatient and tabbed his foot.

"You and your bloody behemoth of a suitcase are yet again leavin' us at the back of the pack. You happy?" He hissed at her.

Zoe just ignored him. She had no interest in arguing with Wade about her choice of luggage again.

Five minutes later Zoe spotted her Louis Vuitton suitcase. The one her mom had given her for her birthday to bring on the race. Zoe stood still and waited for it to come to her but Wade ran along the belt and grabbed it.

"Let's go!" He hollered at her.

"Get your greasy hands off my Louis Vuitton!" She screamed and ran after him.

"Your what?!" He turned his head but kept moving. The action caused him to bump the suitcase against a pillar.

Zoe ran in front of him forcing him to stop.

"PUT MY PROPERTY DOWN … NOW!" She bellowed with fury in her eyes.

"NO!, We need to hurry!" He tried to move past her, but she got in his way again. "MOVE!" He yelled to no avail. Instead Zoe moved into Wade's personal space, put one hand over his on the handle and one between his legs.

"Hand ... it ... over or I swear I will make you squeal like the pig you are!" She spoke through clenched teeth.

Wade swallowed and smiled nervously feeling her grip tighten. He let go of the suitcase and stood stunned as he watched the petite doctor stomp away, wheeling her suitcase over half her size behind her. He had never met a girl like her. The belles in BlueBell were high-strung and whiny, but this one was something else – certifiably crazy. He wasn't even offended by her hostile actions. He was strangely aroused by her touch and not just the one near his crotch. Her scent, still lingering in his nostrils, was memorizing.

He was too occupied with what had just transpired that he hadn't noticed everyone, even the camera man, was staring at him. A baby crying nearby woke him up from his daze, and ignoring the stares, he ran in the direction of Zoe.

He caught up to her just before the exit. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I won't touch any of you _stuff._ ...Unless you let me" He smirked. Zoe just glared and huffed.

"You know, you look awfully cute when you're angry." He smiled.

"Bite me!"

They got into the nearest cap. "Sydney Opera House," Wade said to the driver. "And fast please. We are in a race." He looked over at Zoe who was looking out the window with her arms crossed. So much for the truce, he thought.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Opera House. Wade got out, this time only taking his own bag from the trunk and told the driver to wait for them. The clue box was in plain sight so he hurried over and grabbed the clue.

_**Roadblock:**_

_A Roadblock is a task that only one team member can perform. The team must decide which team member will complete the task before reading the full task description. Each team member must complete a minimum of six roadblocks before the finish line._

"_**Who's a stair master?"**_

He looked at Zoe's well shaped legs and body. She looked fit so a fitness gym was probably not strange territory for her.

"You wanna do it?"

She just shook her head.

"I'll do it then." He opened the clue to read the task.

_Make your way on foot to the Sydney Harbour Bridge. Look for the marked path and make your way up the stairs to the top of the bridge. Here you will find your next clue._

_The non-participant must wait in the designated area._

Wade sighed relieved. It might have been fun to watch Zoe climb the stairs in her high heels but should they have any chance to avoid elimination, he was glad it was him doing it.

He paid the cap driver and the odd pair made their way to the bridge.

Once there Wade spotted one half of the other teams from the flight so while they were still last, they were not out – yet. After putting on his safety gear, Wade found the marked entry and began running up the stairs. While running up he met several teams coming down. The first was Chicken whom looked exhausted from the ordeal. Not far behind came Bill and Meatball. As he reached the top, he had also seen Magnolia, Tansy and Rose, but they weren't far ahead. When he reached the bottom of the stairs again he had passed all the girls. They were back in the race again.

He quickly shed his safety gear and joined Zoe in the waiting area.

_**Route Info:**_

_Make your way to Palm Beach Golf Club and search for your next clue at the 19th hole._

Luckily the road was littered with cabs so it only took a few moments to hail one. He put his bag in the trunk and waited for Zoe to do the same. He valued his privates too much to do otherwise. She seemed to have gotten the hang of it and it landed in the trunk on the first try.

"Nicely done, Doc." He grinned trying to lighten her mood. She just made a face at him and got in the cab.

* * *

_In the meantime at the pit stop the first team arrived on the mat._

"Welcome to Sydney Australia," a man dressed like James Cook said.

"_Lavon and Lynly... You are team number ONE!"_

"Yeeeeaaah" Lavon yelled and scooped up his screaming cousin for a hug.

_As I mentioned to you at the start line, the winners of the first leg wins the coveted Express Pass and a second one that you must hand over to another team before the end of the fifth leg._

"Do we have to?" Lynly said jokingly.

"_Yes you do."_

* * *

Forty five minutes later their cab pulled into the parking lot at the golf club. Confident they could get a new one and to save money, Wade paid the driver and they went to look for the clue box.

He looked at the clue again. Nineteenth hole? He had watched some Don Todd on the TV at the Rammer Jammer, but he was never on a real golf course. How many holes did a golf course have? He was almost positive they only had eighteen.

"Do you know where the nineteenth hole is Doc?"

She just shrugged and sat down in the shadow of a palm tree.

He wanted to make a snide remark but bite his tongue. Fighting over her unwillingness to do anything would just cost them more time. He looked around for people to ask when another cab pulled up with the Doctor and his daughter.

"Do you guys know what the nineteenth hole is? A golf course only has eighteen, right?"

Brick look at the blond southerner and pondered if he should help. There were still two teams behind them so maybe they could return the favor later in the race.

"The clue should be inside the restaurant or the clubhouse."

"The restaurant?" Wade said confused.

"The nineteenth hole is golf slang for the place you go after finishing you round. The next hole so to speak."

"Great, thanks. You wanna work together? The first to find it tells the other team?"

"Sure."

Wade, Brick and Magnolia went in search of the clue as Zoe refused to move from her spot in the shadow.

"What's up with her?" Brick said as they neared the clubhouse.

"I haven't the foggiest idea. She doesn't want to be here, that's for sure."

"Stubborn Yankee. If she was my daughter, I would put her over my knee!"

"I value my manhood too much to try that Sir." Wade chuckled.

Brick was about to respond when Magnolia spotted the clue box. "Daddy! Over here."

Wade grabbed the clue and ran to Zoe.

_**Roadblock:**_

_The non-participant from the first roadblock must complete this roadblock._

"_**Who has great ball handling skills?"**_

"This seems right up your alley Doc," Wade laughed.

Zoe couldn't help but chuckle, but then got her game face back on "And if I don't want to?" She said with crossed arms.

"Then we get a time penalty. If I remember correctly it's four hours."

She sighed heavily but noticed Wade's eyes were pleading with her. "Fine.. What do I have to do?"

_Make your way down to the beach and look for the marked area. Digging through the sand, you must find a golf ball with the race colors. When you find it, you must give it to the caddy to receive your next clue._

"Digging through sand for a golf ball. Are you kidding me?"

"What did you think the challenges would be when you signed up for the race? Putting on nail polish and shopping for evening dresses?"

"No... Jerk."

"Then let's go then."

Zoe gasped when she saw the size of the area, she would have to search. All but three teams was still there digging for golf balls. Zoe took off her heels and handed them to Wade. She entered the area and surveyed the area. She started kicking up sand with her feet in an area where it seemed no one had searched.

"Use your hands, Doc," Wade offered.

"Shut up! I'll do it my way or not at all!" Wade held up his hands and sat down next to Tom.

"Weren't you guys on the first flight? You must have been here forever?"

"We have. Those balls aren't easy to find. They are buried quite deep."

Wade hurried to his feet and went as close to Zoe as he could.

"Doc, you won't find anything that way."

"Did you not hear me Wade? I ... "

"They aren't near the surface," he interrupted. "You won't find them just by kicking the sand."

Zoe sighed and looked down her expensive Chanel outfit. "You are going to owe me big time for this!" She exclaimed and knelled down careful not to wrinkle her dress.

"I'll give you a massage when we get to the hotel," he smirked.

She smiled annoyingly at him. "Go away." He laughed.

After half an hour the remaining teams had arrived. Wanda and Brick had each found a ball and left the area.

"Come on Addie, find that ball. I know you can honey."

"I'm trying my hardest here Bill so get off my case!"

"Maybe you should just leave her be," Wade offered standing next to him, observing Zoe still on her knees digging through the sand. Her pace left much to be desired but he had a good view of her fine behind so as long as they didn't finish last he wasn't complaining. She was trying after all. At this point that was all he could ask for.

Bill sighed. "We went on this race to spend some time together and rekindle our love. Our work keeps us apart most of the time and the kids take the all of our free time. So far we have done nothing but argue. If things don't get better, I'm afraid this race will have the opposite effect than intended."

"Hang in there Bill. This challenge is draining psychically and mentally both parties. Best way to be supportive is to let her be and let her take her frustration out on the sand and not you."

"Maybe you're right. Should we go and get some water for the ladies, you think?"

"That is a good idea bud. Let's go."

They were only gone for a few minutes but when they returned three other teams had found their balls. The Barmaids, Country Singers and Team Minnesota were gone.

Bill went to Addie and she gladly took the water and smiled at her husband. Wade hoped Zoe would have the same reaction. He was sure her smile would be amazing.

"I brought you some water Doc."

"I don't want any. I just want this awful challenge over with," she said dismissively and went back to digging.

"Alright then." Wade opened the bottle and took a gulp. If she didn't want any, he wasn't going to let it go to waste.

The minutes went by and Zoe had all but stopped digging. She was exhausted. Stupid challenge. Stupid Wade for making her do it and most of all, stupid dad for not being there with her. Then she heard a squeal behind her. Apparently Addie had decided to look in the area she had just been and found a ball. She looked over at Wade that did not look happy. Why was she even doing this? She didn't want to be here in the first place. What could he do to her anyway? Sure he would be upset and disappointed but why should she care? It's not like she had to spend time with him after wards anyway.

Wade couldn't help but smile when he saw Addie run into Bill's embrace. Kids should have both their mom and dad so he really hoped the couple would benefit from the race and judging by their expressions they were well on their way there.

At this point only Rocket and Zoe was left searching for the ball. He wasn't a religious man but he found himself praying to God for Zoe to find what they were looking for. This wasn't about him. This was about his dad. He had already lost one parent. Right now his fate could very well be in the hands of an impossible but yet amazing girl that would never look twice at him and one he would certainly never see when the race was over. He just wished that time wasn't now.

Just as he finished his impromptu prayer, he heard a male howl. He saw Rocket running to the Caddy, looked to the sky and shook his head. Nothing ever went his way. He looked in Zoe's direction. She had clearly given up. He saw her get up and walk to the water's edge. He went to her.

"Please don't give up Zoe. We don't know what happens next. The race is filled with surprises. You want some water now?"

She turned to face him. "What the point Wade? Everyone has found their balls. I could search for hours on end and still find nothing. I give up."

"You don't seem like the quitting type to me," he tried.

"I'm not, but this isn't what I signed up for. I was meant to be here with my dad and not ... not some annoying derelict." Wade could see she was about to cry. He wanted to comfort her but he was getting desperate.

"You can pick on me as much as you want, but you need to get back and find that ball!"

"No I don't. I don't need to do anything. You're not the boss of me!" She yelled in anger wiping away some stray tears.

"I never pretended to be anything but your team partner but I need to win this race, so march your well-shaped butt back and find that ball!" He was yelling now too.

"And if I don't?" She said and crossed her arms.

Wade was at a loss until he remembered something from earlier. "If you don't, I'll but you over my knee like the snotty brat you are!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" He took a step towards her with fury in his eyes.

"If you take one more step, I'll kick you where I know it hurts. I have taken self-defense classes."

"I've dealt with dozens of drunken brawlers looking for a fight. You really think a tiny New York girl threatening me is supposed to scare me? He took another step towards her.

Zoe nervously fidgeted with her hands. She was no match for him and the way he looked at her, she was sure he wasn't kidding. She wasn't about to let America see her being humiliated so without any protest she went back to search for the elusive red and yellow golf ball.

An hour went by as Wade sat in the sand watching Zoe frantically searching in a tempo much higher than before. He almost fell sorry for her. Almost.

The sun was going down when he heard a victorious scream. In the middle of the area he saw Zoe standing with the object, she had been searching hours for.

"I knew you could do it," he yelled.

Zoe just gave him an ice cold stare and walked to the caddy. She was given a clue and handed it to Wade. She didn't care what it said. She had done her part.

_**Route info:**_

_Follow the marked path to __The Barranjoey Lighthouse, the pit stop for this leg of the race._

"Looks like we're goin' on a little hike," Wade said looking at the hill at the end of the beach. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry your suitcase? I promise to be careful." Wade said in the nicest voice possible.

"I don't care." Zoe exclaimed and picked up her shoes and walked down the beach.

Wade put his bag on his back, grabbed her suitcase and followed her.

The walked for several miles in silence through the sand and up the hills towards the Lighthouse. Wade wanted to walk faster, run even, but he knew Zoe wouldn't follow suit and even if they did, they were certainly going to be eliminated.

When he turned the last corner he was several hundred feet ahead of Zoe. In the distance he saw two people sitting on some rocks close to Phil. This had to mean someone had gotten a penalty. What fore he had no clue but this was their chance. He ran back towards Zoe.

"Someone has received a penalty. We can still avoid elimination," he said excitedly. "Come one girl, we have to hurry!"

Zoe just glared at him and continued in her own pace. So what if someone had gotten a penalty. All she wanted was to go home. However she didn't get to continue that thought as Wade picked her up with one arm and threw her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed and pounded his back with closed fists.

Wade didn't care. This was the chance he had prayed for. He also thanked God Zoe was as light as a feather.

Zoe continued to wriggle and call him names as he ran up the path. He finally put her down when they reached the mat.

Zoe was fuming with anger when she was on two feet again.

"What the hell, you ... you imbecile moronic Lothario."

Phil laughed. "_I heard you two have had quite the adventure today."_

"Welcome to Sydney, Australia."

"_Zoe and Wade. You are the last team to arrive."_

A content smile appeared on Zoe's face which annoyed Wade.

"_But ... I have good news."_

This time it was Wade's time to smile. Zoe sighed and crossed her arms.

"_Rocket and Chicken took a cap from the Opera House to the Harbour Bridge so they have encountered a two hour penalty. This means that you, Zoe and Wade, are team number ten. Congratulations!"_

"Thanks so much Phil," Wade said clearly relieved.

"_You cut it close though. Five more minutes and you would have been eliminated."_

"But we weren't," Wade said smiling and looked at Zoe. She didn't look very happy. He didn't care though. They had survived the first leg. He grabbed her in a hug and swung her around. She struggled to get out of his embrace, but to no avail so she just waited for him to set her down.

"_Rocket and Chicken, can you join me on the mat please. I sorry to tell you that you are the last team to arrive and you have been eliminated from the race."_

* * *

Later in the hotel, Wade as lying on the bed when Zoe came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. He whistled. "I liked your short shorts but this is even better," he smirked.

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Oh come on Doc, can't we at least be somewhat friendly. Who knows how many days we have to endure in each other's company."

"You were going to spank me Wade! That isn't something I can just forgive!"

"And I'm sorry about that, but I was desperate. I had to think of something to get you to finish the challenge."

"And you thought threatening me with violence was the best solution?! And I would appreciate if you would turn around so I can get dressed!"

"Whatever you want Doc," he said and turned around. "I wasn't going to do it though. I would never do that. Please trust me on that Zoe."

"How was I supposed to know that? I don't know you!"

"Isn't there anything I can do to make this go away?"

"Nope. What's done is done Wade." She finished getting dressed and headed for the door. "I'm going to get something to eat."

"Zoe?" He said softly.

"What?!" She turned after opening the door to the hallway.

"What will it take for you to forgive me and actually make an effort to compete and enjoy the race?"

"A miracle Wade! A God damn miracle!" Then she slammed the door.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter even though Zoe and Wade are still at each others throats. Remember the race is 12 legs!**

**In the next chapter the race continues for Zoe and Wade.**

**Do you think a miracle will occur? If so, what will it be? Will Zoe forgive Wade for threatening with warming her cute behind?**


End file.
